


I can't lose you

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, but again happy ending, people like to request angst huh?, some angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: mileven fight + tons of angst to make my week but also make me cry???- prompt from tumblr





	I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I did a fight but I also tried to make it fluffy haha. It’s set kind of in season 3 and I kind of left the ending ambiguous because idk how to do it:

**1985**

 

  
“You’re being ridiculous.” El folded her arms across her chest.

  
“Oh? I’m being ridiculous?” Mike laughed sarcastically, gesturing to El.

  
“You could get hurt Mike. Or worse!” she shouted. “You’re staying here.”

  
“What about you? What about you, El?” His voice cracked slightly. “I can’t lose you. You know that!”

  
“And if I lose you?” She said, quieter now, but her words made him stop. “If I let you come with me and something happens….” She shook her head. “No. I can’t risk it.”

  
“Stop treating me like I’m fragile.” Mike’s face scrunched up in anger. “Like, like I could break. That I’m useless and can’t do anything.”

  
El took a step towards him, reaching her hand to touch his face but he pulled away. She knew he could be insecure about not being able to help, but why couldn’t her see she was just trying to keep him safe. “Mike you know that’s not true!”

  
“Is it?” His voice was like ice.

  
“I’m just trying to protect you.”

  
“I’m not asking you to protect me I’m asking to come with you!”

  
He knew it was dangerous, but he couldn’t let himself watch her leave again. Too many times he had sat back and let her escape his reach, the pain of never knowing if she would return to him.

  
“I can’t let you!” she was beginning to cry now. She hated when he raised his voice at her, but she hated more when she raised her voice at him.

  
“I’m not asking for your permission. We’re in this together. We always have been. I can’t watch you leave. Not again.” his voice was soft again. This time he was the one to reach out, not being able to resist her touch for long, and gently wipe a tear from her eye with his thumb.

  
She automatically leaned in to his touch, instantly melting. But she remembered what they were fighting about and looked up. “Not safe.” She met his eyes. “Please, Mike. It’s not safe.” She whispered.

  
His dark eyes stared back into hers and pulled her close. He was tall enough now to rest his head on top of hers.

“I can’t lose you again.” His voice was barely audible.

“You won’t lose me. Please trust me Mike.” She buried her head against his chest.

“Always.” She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, sensing there was something more he wanted to say.

“I want you to know…if, if you don’t…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought. “I-”

But El didn’t let him finish before reaching on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. She knew what he was going to say. And she felt it to. But she didn’t want the first time he said it to be now. She wanted to wait, because it meant they would have time. She didn’t want to think about last words. They would have all the time in the world to say those words. Preferably not in the face of certain danger.


End file.
